This passion inside me is burning
by yourlatestobsessionx
Summary: Shayde Nunez had everything a girl can want, the womans championship and great friends, but what happens when she wants her best friend cm punk to be more then that? cmpunkxOC
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This will mostly be in Shaydes POV unless, i say its not ha,Shayde pretty much looks like the twin of Kat Von D and her theme song is cherry bomb by the runaways. well here we gooo

_1...2...3 ring the bell!_

_SHE DID IT! BY GOD SHE DID IT! SHAYDE IS OUR NEW WOMANS CHAMPION!_

I heard JR yelling and it sank in, did it, i finally did it, I got my first womans title! defeating the one and only trish stratus, the most dominate diva my ass.I held it over my head while my music came blaring out of the stadium, I've never heard people scream for me so loud in my life, and it felt great.

Trish was still holding her head after that mean DDT i gave her,I may have been more agressive then needed, ill probably get chewed out for being so stiff, but hell i didnt like the girl why should i be gentle?

I got out of the ring and high fived everyone that had they're hand out, and ran down the ramp, gave the fans a rock handsign and headed back stage.

I was greeted by congratulations and some mean stares but i just ignored them and went to the locker room to take a shower and get out of the sweaty clothes.

After the shower i threw on my misfits sweater, black skinny jeans and my ramones chuck taylors, and headed outside where the rest of the raw roster were, i didnt feel like indulging in they're petty gossip hour so i just grabbed a mountain dew and leaned myself against a wall.

" You know you were fucking amazing out there right?" the one and only phil brooks aka cm punk whispered in my ear.

"Well i did learn from the best didn't i?" I whispered back with a smile on my face, _Punk was my mentor, my trainer, all of the above, but most of all he was my best friend._

"That is true.. can't argue with that logic" he said with a strained look on his face almost as if he was thinking hard about the statement.

" Haha don't hurt yourself punk, you can't damage that pretty face of yours" _oh and did i mention i was in love with him? cause yea i kinda am._

" Pretty eh?" he moved his position from next to me to in front of me with his hand leaning on the wall " Well if you weren't my best friend you've would've had my second kid by now"

"Thanks punk i appreciate that...I think?"

" Yes dear it was a complement now if you excuse me i have to go kick dolph zigglers face in, ill see you later sweets" and with that he gave me a kiss on the cheek and made his way to the ring

I didnt even have time to soak up the moment when one of the most stupidest people came to ruin my stride.

"You better back off of him" Kelly Kelly or as i like to call her dumb hoe said to me

"And what if i don't?" i wasnt going to let this pixie of a girl scare me, I've seen puppies scarier then her

"I'll be your worst nightmare" _was this girl, challanging me? the new womans champion? oh fuck no,_

" Then bring it you stupid bitch"


	2. Chapter 2

By this point Kelly and I were in an intense stare-off, and it was pretty evident that neither of us were going to back down, right when i was going to give her a piece of my mind, and maybe take a chuck of a fake hair out a production assistant tapped me on the shoulder.

"Uh...?..."

"WHAT?"

" Well, would like to see you in his office..."

"Fine I'll be there in a second"

After that i backed slowly away from the wall and was on my way to the bosses territory, I can take care of kelly later. After a few minutes of scouring the halls, I finally found the door that was labeled " OFFICE" I took a deep breath and knocked on the wooden door.

"Oh hello there Shayde, just the person i wanted to see, sit down for a second" replied Vincent Kennedy McMahon,the chairman of the WWE, my boss and downright the most intemidating man i knew.

"Oh ofcourse , um how can i help you?" I figured if he wanted to fire me, there would be no need to chit-chat with him and just get to it.

"Well first i wanted to congratulate you on your win, getting your first title is a big thing"

"Absolutely"

"But see now since your a champion, you need to start...looking like one"

"Excuse me?"

"Do not get me wrong Shayde your beautiful, but your style, Its just not cutting it, see now look at Trish, she looks beautiful whenever she gets in a ring"

"Trish dresses like a whore like every other bimbo in this company, Vince im not sure im willing to compromise who i am for this"

" Oh Shayde relax, im not asking you to dress exactly like her, but just put a little umph into it, you know? I mean who knows maybe you can finally get Phils attention after this"

"Oh god is it that obvious?"

"Haha it sure is dear"

"..Fine, I'll see what I can do"

"Great! well thats all I need from you , Ill talk to you later"

"Alright Vince, take care" And with that i was back in the same hallway I was only 20 minutes before, sucking on my mountain dew, but soon after Phil emerged from the dark hallway with his h20 sweater and a pepsi in hand, god he was beautiful. We caught eyes and he seemed to be heading my way_,but then that whore, that slut_, that..ugh Kelly fucking kelly is going to be the death of me I swear. After they talk for 5 minutes but felt like enternity in my mind, he finally made his way towards me and my fucking heart started to go on overload, but im used to it because thats what it usually does when hes around.

"Hey, I heard Vince wanted to talk to you, what was that about?"

"Oh nothing he just wanted to congratulate me, uhm Phil i have a question... do you like how i dress?"

He chuckled, well if hes laughing, maybe im just being paranoid about this, i mean i dress fine!

"Yea Shayde i love the way you dress, It makes you look like one of the guys you know? I mean i know your a girl, and I can talk about you about girl situations and such but I love the fact that we dress almost alike, Its takes the pressure of me trying to look good, because i know you really dont care and look just as slobbish as me"

_Slobbish? one of the guys? _No wonder I can hardly hold a mans attention, its because i always look like one! well not anymore, not if my name isn't Shayde Milagros Nunez!

"Haha...well thanks punk, well im going to head to the hotel, Ill call you later" I picked up my bags and headed out of the stadium, I swiftly took out my blackberry and texted my best friends Amy, Mickie, Ashley and Maria.

_Meet me at my hotel room, we need to have a meeting, ASAP!_

_-S_

I hailed an taxi and soon made my way to the hotel, which was at a fair distance. I scurried up the lobby and made my way into the nearest elevator and slammed the buttons as if someone was chasing me, When the doors opened to my floor i was pleasantly surprised to have all my friends gathered at my door waiting for me.

"What took so fucking long, and whats this meeting about?" Amy also known as Lita the resident fiery redhead exclaimed

"Chill the fuck out yo, Ill tell you when all of you get your asses in my room!" the pack all tried to fit into the door at once, which started alittle of a traffic jam, but soon enough everyone was in my room sitted in a circle and looking intently at me.

"Spill sister" Maria barked at me, to which everyone else agreed to.

"Well Vince said I need to change my style, be alittle sexier you know? at first I didnt really agree to it, but then he mention Phil and you know, maybe thats the boost i need!"

"Shayde, Phil probably thinks you dress very sexy" Mickie said matter of factly

"Guys Phil said i dressed like a guy, and a slob" I said aggitated

"He didn't! oh that is _soooo _fucked up Shayde!" Ashley said with anger in her face.

"I know! but he's right! I mean look at me! I belong in one of those Lady Gaga video's as the resident lesbian that she makes out with on a picnic table!"

"Don't be ridiculous Shayde"

"Amy im not being ridiculous im telling the truth! thats where you guys come in, i need your help i need a..."

They all looked at each other with gleaming smiles "MAKEOVER!"

"Yea...That i guess, but nothing to crazy! I don't want to go out there looking like Jillian for christ sakes!"

"Don't worry Shayde your in good hands! we'll start first thing tomorrow, oh my god I am so excited I've wanted to do this for months already!"

"Thanks Maria i appreciate that, now you all get the fuck out of my room, im sleepy and i have a big day ahead of me evidently"

After everyone left i slipped in to my pajamas and laid in my bed and only one thought came to mind

_Im going to try to seduce my best friend by wearing scadily clad clothing, oh fuck I hope this works or else im going to be a laughing stock of this whole business_

And with that I was off to dream land.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke from my slumber when my phones ringtone came blasting through my ears

_So fuck your rules man ,_

_You step off you'll go down fast,_

_Ive got to release all the shit That has made up my past_!

That indicated to me that Amy was calling, see a long time ago, I gave everyone separate ringtones, usually they're theme song, just so i didnt have to run and get the phone if it wasn't someone important like Santino or something.

"Nunez get ready, we're gonna be there in 10 minutes fuckface"

"Alright asshole" I smiled and ended the call, me and Amy had a special relationship where we just curse at each other, I loved it.

Like clockwork they were all gathered at my door ready to swoop me away, We all left the hotel and piled up in the rental hummer the company supplied for us, oh to have perks.

We arrived at the mall in record time, to bad when we starting searching the stores, they had absolutely nothing

"Guys we've checked every store, Its absolutely _ransacked _here, we should just go back to the hotel..."

"Shayde relax, theres one more store.." Maria said while grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the store.

We walked into the store, and i swear it resembled something like _heaven_, there was so much clothes we got overwelmed, we quickly grabbed a few handfull of clothes, and then they stuffed me into a dressing room.

"No...No...Ew no,Definitely not...Guys I think i found something" I came out of the dressing room with a purple corset on, with tight distressed black jeans.

There was a chorus of 'oh my gods' and 'oohs and aahs'

"Well our work here is done!" Mickie said enthusiastically, Just then i got a text message.

_Hey, down for a movie marathon? im bored in this fucking room _

_-Punk_

"Ooh whos that?" Ashley askied

"Punk" I said with a big ass smile on my face

_"Yea, im at the mall with the girls, but we're leaving now, I'll be there in about 20 minutes, and no we cannot watch the notebook, i know its your favorite ;)_  
-_S_

"Ladys' we have to go, I have to go meet punk in his room for a movie marathon" I said with an unbelievable amount of giddiness

"Aw! i wanted a big pretzel thingy!" whined Maria

"Next time dear, I didn't know this phase of the plan was going to come this early but it is so lets get our asses out of here!" and with that we payed for the clothes and jumped into the car, I scurried into my room and changed while the girls were putting light make-up on me and straightening my hair, I've never looked so good.

"Suck on this Kelly" I said while checking my hair and finally grabbing my bag and heading to punks room

.  
I caught a few guys' attention, but I didn't care, they weren't the one i was doing this whole charade for. soon enough i made it to punks room, i knocked rhythmically,_ he hated that._

"I told you i fucking h-" he took a good glimpse at me and he stopped right in his tracks. Easier then taking candy from a fucking baby.

"Hi Phil" I said flirtatiously as i walked into his room, which was a mess by the way, well he did say he felt free to be slobbish around me.

"Uh-uhm hi Shayde, um new clothes?" He said almost nervously.

"Yea, the girls took me shopping so i figured why not, spice things up alittle, why you dont like it?"

"No,no i love it, i mean you look sexy, I mean beautiful, I mean.."_ he can't even think straight now, shit I should've thought of this a long time ago._

"There you go straining yourself , so what are we going to watch a movie or just sit here and stare at each other all day" _The staring is not a bad idea_.

"Oh yea, I'll pop them in right now" and with that we were watching the gory happenings of house of a thousand corpses, dont get me wrong, i love scary movies, and i love rob zombie, but this shit was just ridiculous, I must've jumped 15 times.

"Ok well that movie scared me shitless" I said while the credits were rolling.

"Yea, that rob zombie is a sick bastard" he looked me over one more time " So what is this what your wardrobe going to consist of now? shirts that make your boobs pop out and jeans that are almost too tight to look at?"

"Well Vince said I needed to spice my wardrobe, to look like a 'champion' so im just following the bosses orders thats all"

' I see, well i just don't need to see any other fuckers drooling over you"

"Oh punk why? you'll get jealous?"

"Oh fuck you Nunez everyone knows you have the hots for me" _shitshitshitshit Nunez act calm!_

"Oh get over yourself, just because you have whores like kelly kelly all over you doesn't mean everyone else wants to fuck you" _ahh i got out of that one_

"Oh damn, straight to the heart" he acted like he had be shot and fell to the floor.

Then there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it" I said to punk as he was still pretending to be dead on the floor.

I opened the door and guess who it was? if you guess Kelly fucking Kelly you are right! She was dressed in some lingerie looking shirt and something you can hardly call pants.

"ugh, is punk here?"

"Yea, but he's busy so.."

"Really? well thats funny because he's going to dinner with me tonight so I think your lying" _Dinner? oh i hate this bitch._

"Oh hey kelly, Ill be out there in a second!" yelled punk from the living room area.

"Ok punky take your time!" _Punky? ew._

"Well punk...Ill talk to you later i guess" I grabbed my stuff, and exited the door, bumping hard into kellys shoulder in the process.

I ran into my room and landed headfirst into the pillows "FUCKKKKKKKKK MY LIFEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed into the the hell do i do now? Then a little voice popped into my head. _Get him jealous, start flirting with someone he hates._

but who?

_Randy Orton thats who._


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Monday**

I woke up with a new ambition, a new confidence, I mean i know this plan can go really bad, but fuck it right? whats life without risks? pretty boring if you ask me. I did my daily morning routine and dug into my many bags of new clothes and i manage to pick out a plaid shirt with some dark denim shorts

The outfit didnt seem to spectacular for me, so i tied up my shirt right below where my bra started and unbutton the buttons so my little buddies can breath if you know what i mean, _I look like a cowgirl hooker,_ I said to myself as i looked into the mirror, but hey, all is fair in love and war.

I gathered all my lugage and waited for punk in the lobby of the hotel, we always rode with eachother since OVW and it was somesort of a tradition now. I sat down on a couch and started scanning some magazines when i felt a pair of eyes burning into me, Well if it isn't the legend Killer himself.

"Why hello there Shayde"

"Hello Randy" I said sporting my 300 watt smile

"Might i say you are looking absolutely ravishing today"

"Thank you Randy, you look very handsome aswell, but that isn't anything new"

He chuckled_ God guys brains are the easiest thing to manipulate,_ " Oh really? well if you think s-"

"Um excuse me Randy what the fuck do you think your doing?" said Punk when he realized that I was talking to his worst enemy, _hes so cute when hes mad_

"Well Phil if you must know i was going to ask Shayde here on a date" he said with a mischeivious grin on his face

"Well she says no, so if you'll excuse us we're going to leave, and if i ever see you talking to her again,_ I will beat the living shit outta you, _Understand?" he was seething by now,_ Jeez punk relax, its not like he was trying to kill me or something._

"Crystal clear, but I dont think Shayde would like that, so don't be surprised if you find her under me one day" he said while smirking and walking away.

Punk looked at me with absolute anger in his eyes,_ Oh fuck what did i get myself into._

"Punk that would never happen, i like being on top!" I said in hopes of trying to make light of the situation.

"Get your bags" he said while diverting my eyes, and he walked out of the hotel and to his car, with me slowly following behind him.

The car ride was absolutely horrible, he wouldn't look at me, talk to me, he just drowned me out with the car radio, until we reached a red light near the venue.

"Why were you talking to that scumbag?" he asked, with his eyes still looking at the redlight.

"Well, he came up to me and told me i looked pretty and I told him he looked handsome.."

"Oh thats fucking great Shayde! Thats all I need, Randy fucking Orton shacking up with my best friend"

"It wasn't like that Phil.."

"Yea whatever" _Oh hell this boy done did pissed me off, now its my turn._

"Yea? Well what about you? Kelly fucking Kelly? are you kidding me man, that shit is absolutely ridiculous!"

"Kelly is a nice girl and NOTHING compared to that asshole Randy Orton, plus we're just friends, nothing more, nothing less"

"Oh bullshit Phil! she totally wants you! and as far as i see you've seem to taking a liking to her too!"

"Ok and what if i do? what im not allowed to fucking date anymore?"

"No, you know what Phil? do whatever you fucking want to do with whomever you want to fucking do it with, I don't give a shit anymore"

and with that is was to pure silence, all the way to the venue, when we finally parked none of us got out, just stared outside through the windshield.

"I don't like this new person you've become Shayde, ever since these new clothes you've just transformed, and frankly _I can't stand it_" god his words cut like knifes, I hated hurting him like this, but fuck i have to live too!

"Well im going to suggest to get used to it, because this 'new person' isn't going anywhere"

and with that i was out of the car with my bags in my hand and headed to the divas locker room. I quickly took out my ipod and blast it to _New Found Glory's All downhil from here_. I didnt have much to do tonight but just interrupt Trish when shes talking all of her shit in the ring and talk my own shit, so I decided to just stick to the safety of the lockerroom and try to cause as little problems that i was a knock at the door, " you have two minutes"

I sighed and got up and grabbed my belt which was beautiful by the way, and headed out the door to the passage that leads into the ring.I heard Trish yapping from a mile awhile "Shayde know she only got that womans championship because she caught me on a bad day, any other day, she KNOWS I would've still been the womans champion!" _oh please, this girl is absolutely ridiculous, how could the fans stand to hear her shit? oh well i guess its time for me to save them._

_Can't stay at home, _

_can't stay at school _

_Old folks say, ya poor little fool _

_Down the street I'm the girl next door _

_I'm the fox you've been waiting for!_

As my theme song hit, I ran out there with complete enthusiasm, I got in the middle of the ramp, held the belt above my head while fireworks behind me blew from all angles, the crowd went _crazy_.

"Well,well, well Trish, your still whining?" I said while finally climbing into the ring, and going face to face with 'the diva of the decade'

"Heres the thing Trish, the belt i have around me, its not a fluke that have it,I beat you fair, and square, so do me, and all the fans a favor, and stop your childish bickering"the fans cheered me on while trish gave me the death stare.

"Listen Shayde, Just because you have the belt, and some new clothes, which are awful looking by the way, it doesnt mean your going to sit here and intimidate me, because it just won't work"

"Really? well then i guess i just have to beat some sense into you" the crowd cheered at the thought of me pumbling Trish once again, when we were nose to nose, Vince came on the titantron.

"Ladies, Ladies! lets be civil now shall we? now because of Trish's nagging, I have decided that at the next pay-per-view, which is two weeks from now, there is going to be a hell in a cell match for the womans championship!" The crowd went nuts, i smiled at the thought and saw Trish quake in her cheap boots. I walked slowly away from the ring and into the backstage area, _shit how the hell am i going to get to the hotel? punks my only ride._ I sat there thinking for a few minutes until I saw him emerge from the locker room. _Its now or never i guess_.

"Im sorry" we both said in unison, we both chuckled at each other.

"I love you Punk, you know i didn't mean all that, I was just flustered"

"I love you too Shayde, lets just put it behind us ok? I couldn't handle all that dramatic shit"

"Ugh me too, lets go to the hotel ok?"

"Ladies first" he smiled and opened the door for me.

we got to the hotel and punk already got his room.

"Shit"

"Whats wrong?"

"Punk, can i stay with you for the night? I forgot to make a stupid reservation.."

"Yea man, don't even worry about it"

we got up to his floor and entered his room, but there was one little problem, there was only one bed.

Punk saw the distress in my face" Dont worry about the bed, we'll figure it out later"

"Ok so what should we do then"

"Lets play a game"

"Ok what game?"

"The honesty game"

'Even though I have an idea, how does it work?"

"We ask each other questions and we have to answer them a 100% honestly" _Oh boy.._


	5. Chapter 5

"Uhm ok sure, why not?" I tried to look as calm as possible, even though i was practically pissing myself of nervous-ness in the inside.

"Why don't you and Kelly get along?" _hm ok well maybe he's not going to get to crazy with this 'game'_

"Because she's a bitchy little hoe thats why" I said with a smile

"Shayde, there has to be a specific reason as to why you guys regard each other as the devil"

_Well this is the honesty game, I'll be honest, not 100% honest, but I won't lie, he is my best friend above everything _

_"_ Well Phil its because she thinks I have the hots for you, and i guess shes threaten by that, so she does everything in her power to try to eliminate me from the equation but she doesn't realize that we're best friends and that won't happened" _Ill just neglect to mention that I actually do have the hots for him, and I am also trying to eliminate Kelly from the equation._

"Ha, Kelly is ridiculous, I swear"

"Then why did you go out to dinner with her?"

"Well, she has had a little crush on me for awhile, so i figured fuck it, It can't be that bad, Shayde it _was, _All she did was drink and rub on me, badmouth you and try to get into my pants, I was so disgusted, she got on the bar and started stripping while rapping to that notorious b.i.g song"

"Well someone had a '10 things i hate about you' moment now didnt they?" I said while laughing, I couldn't help myself, and i have to admit i was relieved as-well.

"Its not funny Nunez, and now she won't stop calling me and don't know how to tell her im not interested"

"Be like YO HOE I DON'T LIKE YOU, GET THE FUCK OUT MY FACE BEFORE I GET MY HOMIES TO BRING MY GAT AND POP OFF ON YO ASS!" I said in my ghetto voice, I mean i am from the hood, Miami is not a friendly place if you dont live anywhere near southbeach.

"Shayde, you ok?"

"Yea sorry i just go carried away.."

we both bursted out laughing, He was the only one that laughed at my stupid jokes, I guess thats why i like him so much, he was the only one that understood me, as sappy and cliche as this shit sounds, its true, I loved the shit outta this man.

"Ok, ok its my turn to ask again"

"Phil your cheating i didnt ask i question!"

"You asked why i went out with Kelly, last time i checked that qualifys as a question"

"Ugh fine asshole go"

"Does Maria talk about me?" _Great, mention the ex-girlfriend punk, you are certainly a mood changer._

"Uh no not that I've heard, she is dating that camera guy now"

"Oh, ok thats cool, I guess.." his face dropped, _fuck he still has feelings for her? god fuck damnit this kid is not making m_y _life any easier._

_"_Yea well forget her, she was a complete pain when you guys were dating"

he chuckled" Yea, remember that time at OVW when she threw that coleslaw at you cause she thought I was cheating on her with you?"

"How could i forget? It took me a week to get that shit fully out of my hair"

"Good times, good times" he said while taking big exhale out of his mouth

'You notice that everyone of our relationships has had they're downfalls because of each other?" I said while thinking about my short list of relationships, and the reason for breaking-up for each of them

"Yea, that is fucking weird, I mean for you there was Jeff and Adam" 

_Yes i dated the rated R superstar and one half of the hardy boys nothing worth mentioning really, we dated, they noticed how much i hang with punk, we'd fight about it and it was over after that, Im on friendly terms with both of them, because they really weren't the thing i was looking for, Punk was._

"And for you, pretty much the whole divas roaster" I said with a psuedo-disgusted look on my face

" I haven't dated you now have I?"

"Thats why I said _pretty much_ the whole roaster, not all of us, unlike those other bimbos, I can resist your charm, and i don't get mesmerized by your tattoos and im pretty much used to looking at the pretty face and your kindness and being so friendly and your humor and who could forget those muscles and.."

"Shayde"

"Uh yes?"

"You so have a crush on me"

"Uh,wha-no,no I don't" I manage to sputter out, _smooth move Nunez, now its real obvious_.

"Aw Shayde you have a crush on me!" Punk gushed out, _Fuck. my. life._

I just stayed silent, I mean what else could I do? the jig was up.

"Ok, ok how long have you liked me?"

"Punk, its not your turn to ask the question" I said while smiling, this game ended up working in my favor.

"Fine ask a question"

'How long have you liked me?" _Time to turn the tables._

_"_You want the honest answer?"_  
_

"Of course" _Hes going to say never then proceed to laugh at me, i know it._

_"_The first day I met you" he said with the most sincere look i have ever seen him have on. _WHATT? IS HE SERIOUS?_

"Don't fuck with me Brooks"

"Im serious Nunez, why would i mess around with something like this?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because i figured a bum like me would never have a chance with someone as beautiful as you" _Is this really happening? If this is a dream i swear to god im going to punch myself in the face when i wake up._

_"_Punk.. your the farthest thing from a bum, your fucking amazing, you know? and it just pisses me off that you date all these girls that don't deserve you, or understand you and I do, and I thought you would never give me the time of day and..."

"Shayde?"

"Yea Phil?"

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me already"

"Thought you would never ask" We both leaned in, stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, and our lips finally connected, his lips were a rough texture, I loved it, plus the coldness of his lip-ring were sending shivers down my spine. we broke apart and just smiled at each other.

"Well that was alot better then i expected"

"I can't say the same about you" I said with a wide smile across my face

"Oh really?" he picked me up off the ledge of the bed that we were currently on, and positioned me right on top of him, pretty much i was straddling him.

"Yea really" and with that we were at it again, his tongue was begging for entrance, I gladly accepted and our tongues were gliding in each other, covering any and every place in each others mouth, after doing this for 30 minutes, we broke apart once again.

"Wow" we both said while looking at each other.

"I have gained a new appreciation for tongue rings" I said while getting off of phil and laying down on the patch of bed right next to me.

"I have gained a appreciation for you" he said while chuckling and laying right beside me.

" I can't believe this all happened"

"Me either but im fucking glad"

"Me too punk" I said while smiling and kissing him on the cheek, he latched on to my hips and rested his head on my shoulder and i leaned my head on his chest and finally going to sleep.

_Life is perfect._

Little did i know, there would be people plotting our demise as the moment we fell asleep_.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

We both awoke with each other in our arms, _I can get used to this._

"Good morning sleepy head" Punk said as his eyes fluttered opened and giving me a cheesy smile.

"Good morning Phillip" I said while giving him the same cheesy smile as i rised up the bed and rummaged through my bags for a outfit,

"Phillip? god make me feel like an old fucking man, what are you digging for over there?" he said while getting up and putting his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"An outfit, any suggestions?" I said while pulling out random shirts.

"Uhm yea, i wouldn't worry about that this second" He said while spinning me around so that my back was to the wall and i was face-to-face with him. I giggled while blushing, and putting my head down in embarrassment, he lifted my head up with his finger and kissed me, at first it started out pretty innocent but soon enough my legs were straddled around his waist, my back leaning on the wall and my hands flying all over every nook and cranny of his body. He started moving from my lips down to my neck, and soon enough he found my soft spot and i gave out a pretty loud moan, to which he giggled at.

"Fuck you Brooks" I said while fumbling with his belt buckle, he all of the sudden stopped and backed away from me.

"Shayde you know..."

"Oh fuck yea i know, straight-edge, no promiscuous sex, blahblah, sorry.."

"Its ok, its cute how you get so worked up so quickly actually"

"Haha me? you should be talking punk" I said while pointing at his half zipped pants, which revealed his little friend up and proud.

"Fuck you Nunez, so as fun as all this making out has been, we have to talk"

"Ugh what?" 

"Are we a couple or..?"

"Uhm well I don't know...do you want to be?"

"Kinda, do you? I mean i would understand if you said no.."

"No,no i want to! I mean, yea that sounds cool" I said cooly and trying to save myself from seeming desperate.

"Oh ok cool then, well uhm im going to go down to the gym and work-out for a while.."

"Yea sure, dont forget we have that meeting at 4 with vince and everyone"

"Shit thats right, well ill be back way before then, maybe after we can go get something to eat after the meeting or..?"

"That sounds good"

"Ok, cool, cool. Well i'll be back in a while"

"Ok punk, bye"

"Bye shayde"

And with that he walked out the hotel room. after a few seconds I let out a squeal and did a happy dance and then i heard the door being unlocked again so i gained composure as fast as I could.

"Silly me I forgot something" punk said while walking back into the room.

"Whats that?"

"This" he grabbed my head and gave me the most passionate kiss I've ever received, it was _amazing_. he let go of me and headed back to the door.

"Oh and Shayde?"

"Yes?"

"I heard that little squealing thing you did, it was cute" He said while smirking and walking out the door once more.

I blushed deep red and giggled obnoxiously, after i gained my composure once again, I finally picked out a outfit and looked at the clock, _1:30 hm I have more then enough time_. I gathered all my stuff and headed to the bathroom and took a shower and put on my clothes and fix my hair and make-up. After all that it was 2:30, So i decided to just sit around and watch tv.

after 15 minutes of mindless channel flipping the door started to unlock once again, and my heart started going into overtime. there he was in all his wonderful glory, _Shit he doesn't have a shirt on, oh hes so wet from the sweat...cant, stop staring..._

"Uh Shayde?" Punk said delivering me from my stare back into reality.

"Uh sorry i just.."

"Its ok, im gona go jump into the shower then we can head out alright?"

"Sounds good"

After 20 minutes he was ready to go and we were out of the hotel driving to the area where we were the night before.

"So whats this meeting about?"

"No idea Phil, I think he mentioned something about story lines and such"

"hm well that sounds really fucking boring"

"I know, but it comes with the job unfortunately"

we pulled up to the area and stepped out of the car.

"Shayde?"

"Yea?"

"Can i maybe.. hold your hand?"

"Of course Phil" he grabbed my hand and led me into the area.

We got alot of stares, Phil got some high-fives from random superstars which made me blush a bit, and Mickie, Ashley, Maria and Amy gave me thumbs up and mouthed _Your telling us what happened later!_ To which i did a nod and a smile to, and to rain on my parade, Kelly _fucking_ Kelly came up to Phil.

"Hi Phil"

"Um hey Kelly.."

"So i was wondering when you wanted that second date?" _This bitch, really? REALLY?_

_"_Well im going to have to say never because, im already taken"

"What? By who?"

"Me" I said with a smirk on my face, and kissing punk delicately on the lips.

"Really? you picked _her_ over _me_? Wow I know you claim to be straight-edge and all, but you must be really fucked up"

"No sweetie, see you were never in the equation the first place, so he didn't pick me over you, he just picked me, so you need to get your skanky ass out of our way before i kick your ass"

"What the fuck did you just say?" she say while coming closer _finally i get to beat the shit out of this whore!_

_"_Do something bitch, I _dare _you" _See? there goes the ghetto side again._

_"_Ladies, Ladies! Lets calm down now shall we? Now you just gave me a brilliant idea for a new story line! Shayde, Kelly, Punk_, _LOVE TRIANGLE! I can see it now, Punk is torn between the cute best friend that he has always been able to rely on, and the sex kitten that just can't take no for an answer! His penis says Kelly but his heart says Shayde! Amazing! absolutely amazing!" Vince said ranting and raving _I don't think i've ever seen this old man this excited before._

"Vince I don't feel to comfortable about this.." Punk started to say with a worried look.

"If you agree Shayde will get to hold the womans title for record time, You get the WWE title and Kelly...well you'll get a raise, how about that?" _Damn this guy knew how to bargain._

"Lets do it" I said confidently

"Shayde are you sure?"

"Yes Punk, I get to hold the womans title and you get the wwe title? Its so worth it, I _trust _you, and she doesnt scare me at all"

"Ok Vince we're in" Punk said while squeezing my hand

"GREAT! what about you Kelly darling?"

"Im in"

"Great! Thats all i need from you three, we'll start prepping on Monday, you are now free to leave!" Vince said, practically skipping off.

Kelly brushed up against punk "I look forward to working with you Punk" and did an evil, evil smirk and walked away.

"I swear if i can get my hands on that girl.."

"Relax, relax, now lets go get some dinner and enjoy each others company ok? I've planned something and i think you'll like it" Phil whispered in my ear.

I nodded in agreement and we made our way back to the car, and phil was driving us to an undisclosed location.

"BABEEEE I CANT ATLEAST GET A HINT?"

"Aw is that your cute little nickname for me? i like it. Now i have to think of one for you hm..."

"YOUR CHANGING THE SUBJECT!"

"I got one! sugar fairy pumpkin!"

"Oh god gag me with the fucking spoon"

"What if i just call you babe back?"

"I can deal with that"

"We're here!" Punk announced as we pulled up to a _really _fancy restaurant.

"Punk im not dressed for this, they're going to laugh us off the property"

"Shhh, you know you think to much, relax" he grabbed my hand and walked me into the restaurant.

"Ahh, Phil i presume? Your table is right here sir"

The sharp dress man led us to a table that sat two with a candle lit in the middle of the table. he pulled out a liter of mountain dew _ah my favorite!_ and poured it for me in a fancy champagne glass, and took out a liter of pepsi and did the same for punk.

"Punk?"

"Yes dear?" he said while scanning through the menu

"This is _perfect _I dont deserve all this" I said while tears welled up in my eyes, what? im a girl, i get sensitive at times.

"Your right, your deserve alot more then this, but this is all i can do at such short time, give me a few weeks and ill be able to give you world"

"Your amazing you know that right?"

"Yea... i know, now order before the guy in the suit starts yelling, I did rent this place out for the night, so that means no other snobby people to wait too"

"_Thats _why its so empty.."

" are you and your guest ready to order?"

"Uh yes I'll have the steak please, what about you Shayde?"

"Ill have the seafood platter"

"Ah good choice Ms. your food will be here shortly"

after 20 minutes after scarfing down our food and making fun of the uptight workers at the restaurant, we bid adieu and left the restaurant and headed back to the hotel. we got in the room and i jumped into the bed.

"Ahh comfy bed, oh how i missed you"

punk started undressing "NO PEEKING"

"Ok phil, but if i just happen to catch a glance, whoops"

"Haha Shayde, you know you were really sexy today right? when you were getting in Kellys face? I love that your so willing to fight for me. It took all of me not to just drag you into a closet and have my way with you"

"Really? thats how i feel everytime you walk into a room"

"oh boy dont tell me that, you might get little man excited"

"And when will i be able to make little man excited?"

"Soon dear, soon, slow and steady wins the race remember? now lets go to sleep please? im exhausted."

"ok, if you insist"

we cuddled up in bed and were asleep in minutes.


End file.
